Camp idontwanna
by Lany17
Summary: When some htf characters get sent to a summer camp run by pop Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Splendon't and friends meet some new and interesting people. What happens when some evil spirits start terrorizing them? Accepting oc's. HUMANIZED!:) Pairings unknown. Chapter 13 now up!
1. The talks

- Giggles-  
"Do I have to go? Why can't I be sent to a normal summer camp? Not some summer camp with my fathers best friend, who by the way is a complete moron" I said to my parents.  
"Now Giggles you know how it is. We don't have a lot of money right now, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make it work, now please continue packing." Her father said.  
"Your fathers right dear, you shouldn't make a big deal out of this. It is only one summer how bad could it be?" Her mother insisted.  
-Flaky-  
"Yes mother" I said  
"Are you sure? You don't want to wait until Next year? How about I get a job there next year?" Her mother asked. I sighed.  
"No mom. I am ready for this ok? I can and will make this summer the best summer I possibly can!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh honey. Please be carful and don't forget to pack bug spray" She called to me as I walked up the stairs.  
"I won't" I yelled back.  
"Don forget clean underwear, and bras. Oh and deodorant, I don't want a smelly child!" She yelled.  
"MOM!" I screamed at her.  
-Flippy-  
"Now this is a reward not a punishment Flippy. Make your luggage acceptable looking! You're lucky I didn't send you to military camp" Dad scolded me as I stuffed messy clothing into my suit case. I took them out and folded them neatly.  
"Is that good?" I asked him. He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Now it looks acceptable. A solider should always be proud of their work. Not too much that they brag, but enough that they don't become unsatisfied with their work" Flippy's father commented. I nodded as I grabbed my suit case and set it near the door. I set Iy there so I wouldn't forget it as It would be very sloppy and foolish of me to leave the only thing I need to bring.  
-Cuddles-  
Toothy and I were walking to the store to get some bricks for Toothy's dad. He was building a house with Handys father for their cousin Marcus.  
"So you'll be gone for the whole summer?" Toothy said.  
"Yeah, it's going to be so boring" I complained.  
"Hey maybe I can convince my dad to let me come. It wouldn't be so boring then" Toothy said hopeful.  
"Yeah, that be great. Someone one I actually know for a change" I said.  
"I heard Pop is in charge this year."Toothy said.  
Ya, he owns the camp but he never used it before. He didn't have anyone to camp with until a friend of his signed his daughter and a few friends up" I explained. Toothy nodded.  
"Know anyone going?" He asked me.  
"Nope, just me" I said.  
"Bummer" He said sadly.  
"Beggars can't d choosers" I said. " Rather do this than help build a house"I said and Toothy nodded.  
-Normal-  
The four campers didn't know what was inside for them at Camp idontwanna.


	2. Stuck

-Splendid-

"Nock it off back there!" Dad yelled.

"He started it" Splendont said.

"No! He did" I yelled. I know we were in high school and were 18, but my brother still got on my nerves. We were twins but he had red hair instead of my blue. He also wore red jacket and blue mask instead of my red mask and blue jacket. My parents were dropping us off at summer camp so we could 'bond'. Yeah right like I could 'bond' with him! He is the most annoying, selfish, show-off I have ever known! Now I'm sitting next to him, driving to the camp idontwanna. The name says everything. I don't wanna spend my summer at some crappy camp with my crappy brother away from my crappy life of a superhero. We were already almost there and their was no turning back now.

"I want you two on your best behavior, no fighting, ESPECIALLY with your powers!" Dad said. "Or I will fly over and personally kick your asses, literally" He continued.

"Why didn't we just fly there in the first place then?" Splendont asked.

"Because your mother wanted to see you off and you boys know she gets air sickness really bad" Dad said.

We both groaned, this was going to be a long summer.

When we pulled up to the camp and I saw a broken sign hanging from a single chain saying 'Camp Idontwanna', but it was crossed out and instead wrote 'Go Away'. The camp was in ruins and was very old. It looked like no one used it for years and it probably wasn't. There was Pop waiting for everyone. Their was a man standing next to him. He wore a army sweater and jeans and he had his hood up. He had short brown hair to his ears, like most of the boys here, except his bangs covered his right eye. He looked especially pale, like he was sick and was very strong. He was carrying all of Giggle luggage, which was like, 10 bags and suit cases, to her cabin. I saw another boy chatting with a girl. The boy had green hair and wore army clothes, though his was in real army clothing. He wore beret and stood a good couple of inches over the girl in front of him. The girl had red hair with little white flakes of dandruff. She wore a pink sweater, two sizes too big, and black leggings, along with black sandals. She had amber eyes and smiled at the green haired boy. I turned my attention to my parents as they had all of mine, and Splendont's suitcases already out. I grabbed my suit case from beside the car and turned to my mother.

"Bye, sweetie. I'm going to miss you" She said and hugged me. I hugged her back as I knew I wouldn't see her for a couple of weeks and she would feel bad if I didn't. I learned that the hard way last year on my first year of 10th grade.

"Come here Splendont, just pretend you'll miss me. Just while we're here" Mom said to Splendont. He quickly hugged her and walked over to Pop and the rest of the campers. I saw a girl with long dark brown hair carrying a small, tall box. I went over and said "Need any help?"

"Me? Uh no, no there's nothing really important here" She said nervously and continued to walk. I took the box from her and asked "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, the kitchen" She relied.

"Oh, you're a cook here?" I asked her.

"I guess you could say that. My mother owns the sister camp in Snow city. said he was re-opening the camp and needed staff, so she sent me and a couple friends to fix up the place and do all the staff stuff" She explained.

"I see, you got stuck here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's only the four of us, and Karen. She's the best camp councilor and nurse" She said.

"I didn't catch your name" I said.

"Nicky" She replied.

"Splendid." She nodded and dropped off the box in the kitchen.

"What's in here anyway? It's heavy for a small box" I said. She pauses before answering.

"I think it's food. Maybe it's meet or something" She said and shrugged her shoulder.

"I really don't want to eat here now. I didn't before but now I REALLY don't" I said looking at the box. She laughed and we walked out. Pop was assigning cabins to the people who were here.

"First BOY cabin will be Splendid, Flippy, Cuddles, and Handy. The first GIRL cabin will be Sky, Petunia, Flaky, and second BOY second boys cabin will be Toothy, Nutty, Hunter and Splendont. The second GIRL cabin will be Nicky, Reiko, Allison, and Karen" Pop said.

"Any questions?" Pop asked. No one raised their hands and Pop said ""Alright, lets get packing. Then when everyone's settled in we can discuss the rules" Pop said. Everyone continued getting their stuff ready and soon everyone was packed. I saw Nicky talking with a girl, she had long black hair and had a red tank top and short with a black belt, along with hooped earings.

She saw me and said "Sky this is Splendid, Splendid my new friends Sky." We shook hands and I saw a girl walk over to us. She had ruby red eyes, light brown skin, and long black curly hair. She wore red skinny jeans with a lime green half sleeved shirt that had a big heart on it and neon lime converses.

"My names Reiko. Looks like we'll be bunking together huh?" She said to Nicky.

"Yeah I guess we will. I call a top bunk!" Nicky yelled. Splendont walked over to me and said "Looks like were not bunking. Have to share a room, but at least it's not with you"

"Yeah, bed hog" I said to him. I then heard a scream coming from the shower room.

* * *

Quick authors note. Please review what pairings you want me to do. I haven't introduced some people, but please tell me what pairings you prefer. I know Jo wants a Flippy x Flaky! Oh and if I don't have a character you like I'll put them in next chapter or something. Example Disco Bear or Mime. I like Mime. But thanks and REVIEW(I'll do this only on a important occasion)


	3. Problems

-Normal Pov-  
Splendid and his brother, Splendont were already running to the shower room, Pop on their heels when a woman ran out covered in water. She has dark brown hair, and wore a blue jean jumpsuit. She had a tool belt around her waist and I noticed a few tools were missing.  
"Pop! The water pipes burst!" She said once we caught up with her.  
"Where's Allison?" Pop asked.  
"I told her to stay in the shower room!" The woman said.  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ALLISON?!" Pop screamed. "In case you haven't noticed she's very childish and isn't the best around water" Pop said quickly and worried.  
"What that mean?" Splendont asked.  
"She's super clumsy, and can't swim. And she's afraid of water" Pop said. Splendid already broke the door to the shower room down and saw a girl lying on the ground covered in water. The shower room was flooding! He picked up the girl bridal style and ran out, just as an other pipes broke open, spraying water over the two.  
"What was she doing in there anyway?" Pop asked furiously.  
"She wanted to watch and she grabbed me tools. I was almost done when I asked her to turn on a shower and the pipes burst. I know I did everything right. I don't understand why they broke. Everything was fine up until then. The boy shower room was fine too. A little leakage but nothing like that" Karen said confused.  
"It doesn't matter. Asking as everyone's okay and we still have everything else"  
As if to prove Pop wrong the lights burst, making people scream and Flippy flip. He grabbed Cuddles and choked him. Everyone saw and Sky screamed for her brother.  
"Cuddles!" She said and pushed Fliqpy making him turn back.  
"Don't worry! This place is cursed. He'll be better soon" Karen said.  
"What?" Sky said.  
"This place is weird. People say it was built over an asylum and now it's cursed. People come back when they're killed" Karen explained.  
"That's partially the reason we don't ever use this place. I heard its haunted but I've never actually seen a ghost here before. That stuff isn't real" Pop said.  
"Yeah, that stuff isn't real" Karen said and laughed weakly. Splendid could tell Karen believed in ghosts, but was pretending as a frightened Flaky was clinging to Hunter who was just standing there, awkwardly and ignored Flaky hoping she would bother someone else. Flippy took Flaky and she didn't argue as she was took scared of the ghosts. Allison stirred in Splendid's hands forgetting she was there. She stood up and Karen rushed over to her.  
"Are who hurt?" Karen asked her.  
"I think I have mental brain damage now" Allison said and smiled. Karen laughed and hugged her. She was 17 but everyone immediately knew Karen and Allison's relationship was very close as Karen treated Allison like a little kid. Allison locked up and said "In two weeks it will be a full moon"  
"Yeah, it will. Counting?" Splendont asked.  
"Yep, I am. Interesting things happen at the full moon. It's when it's closer than any other moon phase and when the tides are high" Allison said.  
"Let's eat lunch!" Nicky said and rushed to the kitchen. Hunter ran after, and was very fast. Splendid and Splendont flew in and started eating by the time everyone for in. Hunter and Nicky went I. The kitchen to cook as they heard dishes being moved and the frying of food.

"Smells good, almost makes me wish I didn't bring lunch today" Splendid said. "Almost"

"Bon apatite ladies and germs" Nicky said as she set down some hamburgers.

"They actually look edible" Pop said in amazement.

"Yep. I'm special" Nicky said as everyone laughed.

"In the head maybe" Karen said.

"Shut up" Nicky said and playfully pushed her. Everyone chatted and finished lunch until they remembered they had no electricity and no water. It started pouring as it became dark. Allison was holding onto Karen as Flaky cuddles with Flippy, trying to sooth her fear of lightning. The two were sitting in a recliner, Flaky burying her chest into Flippy as he whispered to her.

"It's ok Flaky" Flippy cooed.

"Flippy? Are you going to leave" Flaky asked and tightened her grip around his waist as if he would disappear. Flippy did the same and replied in a soft, gentle tone "Of course not"

"Good" Flaky said and snuggled closer to Flippy. Flaky soon fell asleep as the lightning faded, but the wind picked up and blew some objects making the campers jump. Cuddles had been revived shortly after Sky ran to her brother.

"Cuddles!" She said and ran to him, and engulfed (spelled engulphed in my world) him in a hug.

"See? What did I tell you?" Karen said. The fire-place was light and the chandelier in the lobby stood lightness and abandoned.

"Why don't we play some board game while we wait for the electricians to fix the power" Reiko suggested.

"Good idea, but I think Flippy and Flaky wont be joining us" Giggles said and pointed to the duo, asleep in each others arms.(I'm getting lazy I know but bear with me. Get it cuz Flippy's a bear ok I'm bored and I'm probably going to forget to cut this so thx 4reading this unimportant note(there's more))

* * *

Time skip(10 mins) to the middle of a very intense game of bingo

"B 25" Sky called.

"Ha one more!" Reiko said.

"Me too!" Nicky said and the two smiled determinedly at each other.

"I'm going to beat you both!" Cuddles said.

"Yeah right" Reiko said.

"I'm going to win and make you eat your words!" Nicky said.

"N 46" Sky said.

"BINGO!" Reiko and Nicky said simultaneously.(Win. Spelled it right on my first try:)

"Jeez, are you two trying to cause an earthquake?" Sky said.

"Were not THAT loud" Reiko said, and as if to answer everything began to shake.

"S-e-e-e-e-e-e" Sky said as she fell to the floor along with some who crawled under the table as various objects began to fall.

"Sh-u-u-u-u-t u-u-u-u-u-u-p" Reiko said. The earthquake began shaking the while house and books fell off their shelves, along with pictures off walls.

"Whats h-h-appeni-n-g?" Cuddles asked.

"A stu-u-pid earth-q-q-quake that's w-w-what" Sky said to him. The earthquake stopped and the four ran to the lobby, books where on the floor and pictures were broken. Small bookcases were knocked over, as where the lamps and the fish bowl was broken. The fish was placed in a cup until further notice and the note said.

"What's going on Karen?" Pop asked.

"What do you mean?" Splendid asked.

"We don't get earthquakes here. Its _very _rare to get one" Karen said. People screamed as they felt the after shock come on, making a mini earthquake. Flaky heard a snapping sound and looked up the see the chandelier hurdling for her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Hate me! YES! I kill Flaky:) JK I couldn't kill her. Or could I? Give me some disasters or something. I NEED ideas. THX 4 reading. REVIEW!


	4. Earthquakes and Group4:Flippy

HELLO I remember where I left off so anyway let's get on with it. ENJOY!

* * *

Flippy tackled Flaky to the ground making the chandelier crash behind then. Flippy yanked Flaky up and held her as the mini earthquake stopped.

"Everybody okay?" Pop asked.

"Yes" Everyone replied.

"So lets see Me, Karen, Cuddles, Sky, Flippy, Flaky, Splendid, Reiko, Handy, Hunter,Petunia, Toothy, Nutty, Nicky, Giggles and Allision. That's sixteen. Were all here right?" Pop asked.

"Yeah, Flaky's fine in case anyone's wondering. Just saved her life and everything over here" Flippy said, and Flaky nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow what?" Flippy asked.

"Nothing listen" Flaky said and pointed to Pop.

"Okay in case of another earthquake return to your cabins until further notice. Remember the first BOY cabin is Splendid, Flippy, Cuddles, and Handy. The first GIRL cabin is Sky, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky. The second BOY cabin is Toothy, Nutty, Hunter and Splendont. The second GIRL cabin is Nicky, Reiko, Allison, and Karen" Pop said. Flippy and Flaky looked at each other. Flippy smiled and walked to Splendid and Cuddles while Flaky walked over to Petunia. Everyone went to their cabins. Flaky plopped on her bed while Giggles and Petunia sat on Giggles top bunk opposite Flaky's. Sky stood and leaned against the wall.

"This stinks" Flaky said.

"Yeah, now you can't be lovey-dovey with Flippy" Giggles teased. Flaky turned bright pink.

"What about you and Cuddles I saw you and him hitting it off really well earlier" Petunia said and leaned on her friend.

"He's perfect! He's cute, funny, and he loves bunnies" Giggles said happily.

"He's a little immature though isn't he?" Petunia asked.

"So?" Giggles asked.

"Well I don't think he would help in situations like this" Petunia said.

"What are we going to do if the earthquakes keep coming?" Flaky asked nervously.

"I don't think they'll come again so don't worry" Sky said and sat next to Flaky. Flaky felt something against her hand and looked down to see a snake.

"AHHHHHH!" Flaky's screams could be heard by the boys cabin nearby.

"Wonder what that's about" Handy said aloud.

"Probably talking about cute boys or some girl stuff" Splendid said and dealt out some cards to everyone.

"So were going to play Uno? Really? Why don't we play poker or something manlier. Like um poker?" Flippy asked.

"Cuddles doesn't know how to play Poker(I don't either)so were playing Uno. Plus we don't have a deck of cards on us." Splendid explained.

"Oh" Flippy said.

"Fist card is blue 8" Splendid said.

"Why don't we let Handy be the dealer?" Cuddles said. Handy gave him a you're-really-going-to-go-there look as everyone laughed.

"Seriously Cuddles" Handy said.

"I'm just joking. I'm just joking" Cuddles said.

"I hate you" Handy said.

"I know" Cuddles said and everyone continued to play. The boys were in the middle of their intense game of Uno when another earthquake struck.

_Only three more cards left and I win._ Flippy thought when he played a red reverse.

"Come on! I needed that like 4 turns ago!" Splendid said. Everything stared to shake violently when Flippy fell, but instead of landing on the floor he realized the floor had been ripped up and he fell in the hole. He suddenly came to a crashing halt as he hit the cabins debris. Flippy felt pain everywhere in his body when he saw the dust clear and Splendid fly down to him.

"Flippy are you okay?" Splendid asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I broke a rib" Flippy said.

"Well then you're not fine your hurt. We should put something on that then" Splendid said and wrapped Flippy's arm around Splendid's shoulder.

"There you can lean on me" Splendid said.

"Thanks" Flippy said and the two flew up to meet the others.

"Everyone alright?" Splendid asked.

"Yeah, aside from Flippy who doesn't look to good. Let's go to see Karen in the nurse's quarter" Handy suggested.

"Good idea. While you guys go there me and Handy will go to find the rest of the campers" Cuddles said.

"Okay meet up here in an hour okay?" Splendid ordered.

"Okay. Come on Handy" Cuddles said and left with Handy, but soon returned.

"Splendid you might want to see this for yourself" Cuddles said. Splendid with a hurt Flippy walked outside the cabin to see they weren't in camp idontwanna anymore but a hospital.

"Where are we?" Splendid asked.

"I think were in a hospital" Flippy said.

"Yeah, but where?" Cuddles said.

"I think were in a insane asylum. You know the one Karen was talking about earlier. She said this place was built over an asylum" Handy said examining a book.

"Why would they build a camp over something like an insane asylum?" Flippy asked.

"What's an asylum?" Cuddles asked.

"It's a place for refuge. An insane asylum is a place for insane people" Flippy said.

"Well let's try and find something to help you Flippy. Stop talking too, you could damage some internal organs or something important" Splendid said. "So first on the agenda is getting Flippy some help. Then figuring out where everyone else is. And if were lucky finding where the hell we are" Splendid said and the four walked down the nearest hallway. They found the infirmary room where Splendid laid Flippy down on a bed and wrapped a cloth around his abdomen.

"Hey, there is a door here. I think it may be where they keep the medicine and the nurses office" Cuddles said pointing to a door. Handy went over to it, but he had no hands so he couldn't so instead he bit down on it, hard. He tried twisting it but it wouldn't budge. It was either was locked or Handy wasn't doing a great job. Cuddles saw him struggling and tried opening the door only to find it wouldn't budge. Cuddles took a few steps back to examine the door.

"Well it's locked. I think it's rusty" Cuddles said. Handy turned to face Cuddles and said "If we find some tools we can pry it open or oil it" Handy said. Cuddles then noticed a red aura coming from inside the room. Out came a red translucent figure from the door.

"Handy not to freak you out, but I think someone's behind you" Cuddles said backing away. Handy looked behind his shoulder to see the figure turn into what looked like a person dressed in a doctor's lab coat holding a knife.

"Your late for your operation" It said in a erie voice. It seemed cold and echoed trough out the building. Handy saw that Splendid and Flippy had already left while Cuddles waited by the door calling Handy's name. Handy then ran toward Cuddles, the doctor apparition in pursue. They ran for a bit until Handy tripped on something. He felt a cold and thick wet liquid seep through his pants. It was brown and had bits of food in it.

_Ew is that what I think it is? _He thought. Handy then saw the doctor approach him holding the knife.

"Handy!" Was the last thing he heard before the doctor's knife pierced him. He gasped in surprise and felt his blood mix in with the puke from the bucket he had tripped over. He heard Cuddles call his name but he felt the doctors heavy foot kick his side and he rolled off what seem like a gap in the floor. He felt himself fall through the air for what seemed like seconds before hitting the concrete floor below. He hurt and ached all over. His body was numb, broken, and busted from the fall and that he fell to the concrete basement floor didn't help his case much. The darkness was so inviting, comforting, safe. He knew that if he gave in to the darkness he would die but even so the pain was unbearable. He wished the darkness would come to claim him soon, to end his suffering. He saw a pool of what he guessed as his own blood form in front of him. He felt so heavy, like a weight was on his chest. He coughed up blood and wondered why he felt this way. But as soon as he started thinking, he felt like his head was going to burst and he just excepted that he was as good as gone. Ugggg he hurt and wanted to escape from the pain, escape from this place and see his fellow campers. He recognized a few from his town like Cuddles, and the girl called Petunia. He actually thought she was really pretty but never got a chance to talk to her though. Finally the darkness came and he welcomed it with open arms. But before he went he prayed one last time.

_Please. Please let the others make it out safe._

* * *

OHHHHHH! That was intense and I actually had a moment of inspiration writing that last paragraph. Handy died and now you know things are getting serious. This idea of a hospital place was inspired by the game Corpse party where they get trapped in a school. It's good and full of surprises. Thanks for letting me use your OC's. I know you don't really happen to the other people I made cuz they're boring but they serve a push in the plot line. Well thx if you actually read this author note and if not whatevs! Not mad but I'm glad I got this out well REVIEW!


	5. Group 1:Flaky

Hello! Welcome back, and thanks for reviewing! Already 15 only 4 chapters. Not bad if I do say so myself. Okay enough self accomplishments and let's get down to the author note. I now am trying out a new lift of when I'll update what every day for the week on my profile. As you can see I have this under Tuesday and the others on there days. I may move the dates around if I have them done a few days early(like this I decided to do Monday too) and I'll update that Saturday night, the end of the week. Thx and enjoy!

* * *

Giggles, Flaky, Sky and Petunia were walking around the school, unaware of the spirits.

"I hate being here" Sky commented. "We've walked for an hour without any luck at finding an exit, why don't we take a break?" And so the group settled down, sitting in a circle. Petunia sat across from Sky who had her back to where they just came from. Flay sat against the wall while Giggles sat at the outer part of their circle across from Flaky.

"Alright. We'll find a way out. I know it" Giggles said. Giggles always smiled and insisted that they'd find and exit after each corner. Giggles was always optimistic, and very encouraging. Flaky thought the only reason Petunia was calm was because of Giggles and that made her worry but it soon was replaced by a new fear, being trapped.

"I hope so" Flaky said. "It's getting dark"

"Don't worry Flaky. All we need in a nice clean place to sleep and some light and we should be good" Petunia said. Flaky wondered what Petunia thought as "good".

"We need to find some food soon or we'll all go hungry" Sky said after her stomach rumbled.

"We can get some from the cafeteria soon" Petunia suggested.

"I guess" Flaky said. "What if it's not edible or it's raw?" Giggles knew Flaky doubted her but she didn't let it bother her that much.

"C'mon Flaky, we'll be home soon and eat all the food we want. Then I can see Cuddles and you can see Flippy again. Sky will also be reunited with her brother and Petunia can get back to cleaning everyone's house and feeding Handy strawberries and helping him" Giggles said smiling. Flaky looked at her hands as she twiddle with her thumb. Giggles could see her sadness but was determined to prove Flaky wrong.

"Let's get going and maybe we'll run into some of the other campers" Petunia suggested.

"If there even here. We don't know where they are, or where we are for that matter. Were not even sure if there is an exit" Sky said.

"Well we won't know unless we try" Giggles said and stood up.

"Were leaving already?" Sky said.

"Were wasting time sitting here" Petunia said getting up also. Sky stood up and Flaky followed, silent. They came to a split hallway one going left the other right and one straight.

"Let's try going left" Petunia said. And so they did. They came to another spilt section this time one going straight and one going right.

"Well what do you guys think?" Giggles asked.

"Let's go...straight" Petunia said. They followed the long hallway, but stopped when they came across a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Flaky asked. And so Giggles read it aloud.

* * *

_It's been days since I last saw Karen. She left me here, alone. She lied saying she'd be right back and now I'm all alone. My throat burns and my tongue is swollen from dehydration. I heard from a spirit that there's no escaping this place. That I'm stuck here, but I don't believe it. I wish I was home in my bed. Snuggling up to my sister Karen. I think I'll rest just for a second._

* * *

"That's awful" Sky

"Is that going to happen to us?" Flaky asked. "Left to die?" The thought made Flaky start to shake.

"NO! No one's going to be left to die here! I promise" Giggles said.

"We won't leave anyone behind. Were a team and were going to stick together no matter what!" Petunia insisted. Flaky stopped shaking and looked at Petunia and Giggles. She didn't know whether to trust Petunia and Giggles or go on her own instincts which told her she's die here. She just nodded and the group continued walking. They found there way to the cafeteria which was wide and had tan and brown tiles with light brown walls. It had metal tables and benches for people. Giggles and Petunia went in the kitchen in search for food while Sky sat near the door and Flaky looked around. Flaky didn't know exactly what she was looking for, maybe a clue or a sign just something to give her hope of an exit, but found nothing. Suddenly she screamed and Sky ran up to her to see Flaky on the floor crying.

"Flaky, you alright. Your not hurt are you?" Sky said realizing the problems of a hurt person in their group. Flaky pointed in front of here and Sky saw a sight that almost made her throw up. She saw a bloody, flesh corpse lying on the ground. Fly's were buzzing around the rotting flesh, which disgusted Sky. She helped Flaky up, noticing she was pale and was probably going to throw up. Instead Flaky collapsed near the door entrance and cried. Sky felt bad, and didn't know how much Flaky could take of this foul place. If Flaky would react like this to a dead body Sky didn't know how Flaky could react to being stuck here. Maybe she'd get used to it but this place was awful and that idea wasn't appealing to Sky at all.

"Don't cry Flaky. I'm sure this is the only one" Sky said in a failing attempt to calm Flaky down. Giggle and Petunia came out with smiles on their faces carrying bags of supplies.

"We found plenty of non perishables. Canned peaches, oranges, soup, oatmeal, granola bars, and peanut butter" Petunia said. Flaky had stopped crying and Sky didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Petunia asked.

"You can tell us" Giggles said. Flaky and Sky both remained silent until Sky suggested they leave.

"We can tell them later" Sky whispered to Flaky. Flaky nodded and scratched her wrist.

"Well it's getting dark. Let's camp here for a while. It's close by to the restroom if anyone needs to go" Giggles said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. They're dirty and haven't been used in forever" Petunia said.

"Yeah, your probably right" Giggles said. Giggles then noticed her watch wasn't working any more. It stopped at 8:03 pm.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Giggles asked. No one answered.

"Hey Flaky did something happen?" Giggles asked. Flaky looked at her hands and remembered the body and shivered. It was fleshy and the bones were stained in red.

"Flaky saw a dead person in the cafeteria but we didn't want to worry you" Sky said biting into a peach. She heard Giggles and Petunia gasp.

"Really? I didn't know there were things like that here" Giggles said.

"Ew. We should do something about that the next time we go" Petunia said. Flaky stood up and walked away.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back" Flaky said and continued walking. Flaky walked into the restroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her face was a little dirty but other than that Flaky seemed perfectly normal. Flaky turned the water on but nothing came out. Flaky sighed and looked to her right to see some bathroom stalls and blushed when she saw some urinals. She went in the boys bathroom! Flaky felt panic rise in her but brushed it off realizing they had bigger problems. Flaky used the bathroom quickly and was about to leave when she noticed a blue light. She turned around and saw a little blue flame in front of a bathroom stall. Flaky was scared but curiosity got the better of her. Flaky walked slowly over the the flame and jumped when it took shape of a man. He was middle aged and wore a suit with some round classes.

"You're the first person to come in here without checking my stall" He said. I was shocked and a little scared but I soon stammered out "Really?" The man nodded.

"Yes, I died here and I took refuge in this stall, it makes me feel safe. I see your trapped here as well" He said.

"Trapped?" Flaky asked.

"Yes, you're stuck here like me. Many people died here and are scattered across the building. Most of the people who haunt this place are friendly, but there's always the bad apples in the bunch that will try to harm you" He said. I then heard some foot steps.

"Flaky are you in here" A voice called out.

"Yeah" Flaky called out. "Hold on a second I'll be right back" Flaky said and ran to get her friends.

* * *

Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, and Sky were crowded around the mysterious ghost call Stephen.

"So you're friends are trapped here as well. I sense 11 souls here" He said.

"If my suspicions are correct one person's missing. We were all in the same cabin when the earthquake happened so everyone should be with their cabin mates. There's four cabins so there should be 12 people. Not including . I don't know if he's here or not but if he's here than that's two people missing" Giggles said.

"No only 12 souls entered so only one is missing. But you can never meet your friends" Stephen said.

"What? Why not?" Sky asked.

"Your in different spaces. Your friends could be in the past or the future. I will let you know if I find anything, in exchange for you finding and bringing me my missing hat" Stephen said.

"If we find it then well let you know" Giggles said.

"Good, then this is farewell ladies" Stephen said and disappeared.

"So we can't see them again. Really?" Flaky said.

"Of course well see them again. Don't worry Flaky" Sky said.

"I hope so" Flaky said and the four went back to their resting spot. Everyone was asleep, except Flaky who had nightmares.

"Flippy" Flaky muttered drawing circle in the dust with her finger. Suddenly she had an idea. She got up and looked for paper. She went inside a room that looked like a bedroom and grabbed paper from a desk along with some paper. She wrote a letter to Flippy, just so she wouldn't feel so alone.

_Dear Flippy,_

_It's me Flaky. You probably won't ever see this but, I can't sleep and it'll make me feel better. I miss you, even if you tried to kill me It's better than being here. I saw a dead body today in the cafeteria. It was all fleshy and gross. I also ran into a ghost. He said we could never meet and that we were trapped here. It's me Giggles, Petunia, and Sky. The ghost named Stephen said that you could be in the future or the past. Weird huh. I wonder if you'll get this message, if you do then you're in the future, obviously. Well Flippy I hope your still alive, Giggles said that one person's gone. Dead. Like that body I saw. I hope you're safe. I hope you really are. _

And that's how far Flaky wrote before breaking down into tears. Flaky realized she got the paper wet and crumpled it up. She then threw it in the desk and went back to sleep with the group.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you guys like it and remember I have a schedule on my profile of when I'll update when and what. Oh and REVIEW!


	6. Group 2:Rieko

Hello! Welcome back. I thought I messed up but I didn't. Well nothing new look at my profile to see when I'll update and ENJOY!

* * *

"Nicky!" Allison whined. Nicky, Reiko and Allison were in room 2B while Karen looked for the others.  
"Allison! Stop tugging on my shirt or your going to pull it off of me!" Nicky  
"But Nicky!" Allison whined again.  
"What?" Nicky said annoyed.  
"I have to gooooooo" Allison said.  
"Well can't you find a bathroom?" Nicky asked.  
"I don't want to go alone" Allison said. Nicky sighed.  
"Let's go. We'll have to hurry if we want to get back here before Karen does" Reiko said.  
"Perhaps we should leave her a note" Nicky suggested. Reiko nodded and the two searched the drawers of desk beside two beds until they found a piece of paper. They found some with writing on the back but they ignored that and wrote on the clean side.  
_Dear Karen,_  
_We went to take Allison to the bathroom. She kept complaining so me and Nicky both agreed to take her so if we pass each other please wait here until our return._  
_-Nicky&Reiko w/Allison._  
"There, now lets go" Reiko said.  
"Come on Allison" Nicky said and the three set off while Karen searched all the rooms. She approached the boys bathroom an peered in. She looked in 4 of the 5 stalls and when she opened the last one someone shouted in her face.  
"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" It shouted. Karen screamed and fell backwards, startled. She the got up and searched the rooms when she came to the infirmary. She opened the door and walked on slowly.  
"Anyone here?" She called out. No one answered so she continued. She came to a big medicine cabinet which consisted of medicine even Karen, a nurse didn't know. Suddenly the cabinet leaned forward and fell on Karen.

"AH! Someone help me!" She yelled in agony.

Karen tried to push the cabinet off of her but it was super heavy. _It feels as if an elephant is crushing me. _Karen thought.

"Help!" Karen shouted, though it wasn't very loud. Suddenly she felt blood swell up in her throat and she coughed it out. She saw the cabinet was digging into her ribs. _I have internal bleeding! At this rate I'll never make it! _She tried crawling out from underneath the cabinet to no avail. Suddenly she saw a person.

"Hey! Kid, please help me out from here" Karen begged. The little girl walked over and Karen saw she had a blue aura surrounding her.

"My uncle said I shouldn't talk to strangers" She answered sweetly. She then looked at the door and ran away. The door opened and out came a red looking nurse. Karen saw she held a bloody bat in her hand which made a trail as the nurse dragged it across the floor.

"Help, please" Karen pleaded and coughed up more blood. The nurse just looked at her and then stepped on the cabinet, crushing Karen.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" Karen screamed and heard a ripping sound right before her body became limp. She was dead.

"Finally a bathroom!" Nicky said and Allison hurried in.

"Man she really had to go" Reiko said.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Nicky said.

"No problem. When you have to go you have to go" Reiko said and the two smiled. They heard a scrapping sound and they saw a red light in the distance.

"Run" Reiko said.

"What why?" Nicky asked.

"Because I can feel it. The air, it's getting thicker and colder" Reiko said and backed up. A bat whizzed by them nearly hitting Reiko but she jumped out of the way in time.

"RUN!" Reiko screamed and the two ran while the same nurse ran after them. They came to a gap in the floor and stopped. The two turned back but saw another gap to big to jump over. They turned around and was everything was normal, a hallway they were in before.

"Wasn't that just behind us?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, the building's changing" Reiko said.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"The building's changing it's structure. It's a way so well get tired and never find our way out. Saw it in a movie once" Reiko said.

"Then what do we do?" Nicky asked.

"We need to mark our surroundings, like that bucket full of puke" Reiko said. "It's tipped over the floor and mixed with blood so well know that when we come back here we went in a circle, or square in this case"

"Okay so where do we go?" Nicky asked.

"Let's try and find a way out okay" Reiko said and the two ran off while Allison walked out of the bathroom to find herself all alone.

"Nicky?" She called out. "Reiko?"

"Karen! Someone!" She yelled but no one was there to hear her except Karen's dead body. Allison began panicking and she felt her breathing become heavy. She ran down the hallway, passing the infirmary. She ran and ran unsure of where she was going when she suddenly burst into a room unaware of what she was doing. She stopped running when she ran out of breath. Once she regained her energy she looked up noticed she was in a pool room, which reeked of chlorine.

"Hello?" Allison called out, nervous. Allison looked around when suddenly a loud noise scared her and knocked her back causing her to fall not onto the floor, but water. As Allison fell she saw tiny little brown beads and tiny shards of glass. _Karen's charm!_ Allison thought. Karen had given Allison a good luck charm just before she left to look for the others.

*Flash back*

_"Karen! Don't go" Allison whined._

_"Don't worry about me. Here" Karen said and held out a tiny bottle filled with brown beads._

_"what is it?" Allison asked._

_"It's a good luck charm. It's caramel scented" Karen said and handed it to her._

_"But I want you to have it" Allison said and handed it back to her._

_"No I don't want you to get hurt" Karen said closing it in Allison's hand._

_"Karen" Allison said having tears in her eyes and hugged her._

_"I have to go look for the others" Karen said and let go._

*End(AWWWWWWW! Admit it you said this too)*

Allison felt cool water on her skin and it usually would have helped her relax but in this situation it made her panick.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Allison screamed. Allison soon became tired and her muscles hurt from running. She soon was underwater, drowning. Allison fell to the bottom the pool when she reached her limit. She saw air bubbles float to the top and water rushed into her lungs. She looked to her right and saw another dead body, a old man in a night gown. Allison didn't even react and her body resurfaced, facing down. She had died too.

* * *

YELLOW! Hope you enjoyed and I'm still accepting OC's so feel free to pm or review them!

Name:

Age:

Relationships(crushes,love,family):

Personality:

Death(if you want a spacific way or survives):

Appearance:

Group(ex; Flippy,Flaky,Splendont,Reiko):

Fears:

Other:

Just put N/A or whatever if you don't care for some like group or death.


	7. Group3:Splendont

Hello! Splendont's turn! I'm über excited for this cause it get's good, well better if you think it already is good. Well messed up. Sorry if Nutty and or Splendont is OCC. See for yourself. ENOJY!

* * *

"Splendont! Wait, we can't keep up with you!" Toothy yelled, panting as he Nutty, and Hunter ran after him.

"Well your just slow!" Splendont said flying ahead.

"Please just stop for a second!" Toothy begged. Splendont stopped and the three stood there panting.

"Great, I get suck with a little kid, a junkie and a kid you doesn't talk! What else could go wrong?" Splendont yelled at no one in particular.

"Calm down Splendont. Yelling will get their attention" Toothy said.

"So what I hope you get killed then you wont be slowing me down and I can escape!" Splendont said.

"Just leave then!" Toothy yelled.

"Fine!" Splendont said and took off. Toothy, Hunter, and Nutty continued by themselves.

Toothy noticed some paper on the hospital wall. He looked at it tearing it off the wall.

_Don't read the notes! Don't read them, what ever you do! __Don't read the notes!_

"The notes?" Toothy muttered.

"Look! A piece of paper!" Nutty said as he had a sucker in his mouth.

"Nutty! Don't read it!" Toothy said but Nutty was reading it.

_Children got rotten teeth and spoiled food. Soon you will too. _

"That's all?" Nutty said and bounced up and down hyper on a sugar rush.

_Nothing happened wonder why. _Toothy thought.

"Well let's keep going and be careful" Toothy said and they walked on. He walked on and saw blood splattered along the wall like someone wiped their arm there.

"Ah!" Nutty said nearly knocking into the wall.

"What is it?" Nutty asked and stuck his finger in it.

"Ew! Nutty it's blood!" Toothy said and even Hunter cringed.

"Really?" Nutty said and stuck his bloody finger in his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Toothy said not feeling well. Toothy regained his courage, luckily keeping his lunch down and kept walking. Toothy heard the crackling of another candy wrapper from Nutty.

"That's weird" Nutty said.

"What?" Toothy asked.

"Look" Nutty said holding a small piece of white plastic in his hands.

"Then don't eat the candy" Toothy said. Nutty looked horrified by this idea and stuffed it into his mouth.

"No way!" Nutty said and chomped until his jaw breaker broke. The group continued on when they came to the infirmary.

"Wonder what's I here" Toothy said and pushed it open. It was dark and Toothy stepped on something wet that made a splashing sound.

"What the?" Toothy said lifting his shoe. Nutty flipped the lights on and Toothy almost puked again at what he saw. It was a woman, unrecognizable but clearly dead. A cabinet was toppled over her, ripping her skin off her chest and punctured her lungs causing her death. Blood was everywhere and it reeked. This time Nutty was the one to lose his lunch, making a mess on the nearest bed. Nutty picked it up and stuffed it into the nearest closet, disgusted. Toothy felt bad for the woman so her picked up the cabinet and faced it the other way, the bloody shelves facing the wall. Toothy dragged what remained of the woman into the closet where Nutty's dirty sheets lay. He saw something sticking out of her breast pocket so he picked it up and dropped it in shock.

"What is it?" Nutty asked curious.

"It's Karen" Toothy said.

"Karen!" Nutty said and looked at the corpse again.

"She died here and we will too" Toothy said and felt panick rise in his chest when Nutty slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself. Here have a candy" Nutty said offering a mint. Toothy took it without a reply and closed the door to the infirmary.

"Where to next?" Nutty asked.

"Well let's try and look for the others" Toothy said. Hunter picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Toothy.

_Flesh and bones may rot you away and force you to do the unthinkable. Run away into the darkness or be consumed. _Toothy seemed to be in a trance, swaying from side to side until he collapse.

"Toothy!" Nutty said and kneeled down along with Hunter.

"Here Hunter take him" Nutty said and pushed Toothy towards Hunter. Hunter didn't say anything and suddenly he screamed. Nutty looked and saw Toothy had bitten into Hunter's shoulder.

"Toothy! What's wrong with you!?" Nutty screamed. Hunter threw Toothy away and backed up. Toothy had blood lust in his eyes, like evil Flippy except they were clouded like a dead fish. He had flesh in between his teeth and blood covered his shirt.

"Toothy it's me, Nutty" Nutty said as Toothy circled them.

"He can't hear you" Hunter said.

"You can talk?" Nutty asked. Hunter nodded.

"I don't like to, not unless I have to" Hunter said.

"Oh well I'll ask later. Now let's go" Nutty said and the two ran as Toothy chased them. Hunter hooked a hard right and Toothy followed right after him, but instead of running Hunter stuck out his arm and Toothy ran right into it, knocking hum unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Nutty asked nervous.

"He's possessed" Hunter replied.

"Possessed?" Nutty asked.

"Yep, he can't control himself" Hunter replied. "I came here to study it when I heard some campers had come here during a storm and disappeared suddenly at this spot" Hunter said. Hunter screamed suddenly as Toothy chomped onto Hunter's foot. Hunter fell and Toothy bit down on his neck, making his lay limp in a pool of blood. Nutty backed away watching in disgust and horror as his once clumsy friend chewed up the new kid. Nutty ran away with great speed from his sugar rush when he was knocked over by Splendont.

"Watch where your going!" Splendont yelled.

"Toothy! Splendont we have to help Toothy!" Nutty cried out.

"What happened to Toothy. And where's the silent kid?" Splendont asked. Nutty never actually cried before, not unless it was over candy but Splendont saw Nutty was about to start and he was sure as hell it wasn't about candy.

"What happened" Splendont asked through his teeth getting impatient.

"Toothy...he...he ate Hunter" Nutty whispered remembering Hunter's body. Nutty shuddered and stuck three small piece of candy in his mouth. Nutty calmed down and told Splendont what happened.

"And after that" Splendont asked.

"He...he just died" Nutty said popping yet another in his mouth. Toothy had reduced what had recently been the quiet, shy Hunter into a carcass of flesh and a sweatshirt.

"Shit he left" Splendont said. Toothy jumped onto Splendont's back trying to eat him, but Splendont grabbed him and threw him across the room, making his crash into a room breaking a wall.

"Whoops" Splendont said smirking. He stomped on Toothy's chest making his cough up what seemed like black blood. Toothy squirmed with pain as Splendont crushed his bones. He heard a cracking sound and Toothy screamed in pain. Splendont released Toothy not wanting to kill him, just yet.

"What's wrong with you?" Splendont asked.

"Don't read the notes" Toothy whispered just before he fell unconscious.

"Arg! WHY does that little bastard make ME come help him so he can fall unconscious!" Splendont screamed aggravated wanting some answers. Splendont sighed and picked Toothy up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Be carful! You probably broke some of his ribs" Nutty said worried and made his way over to where ever they could find help.

* * *

Well. There it is! I got a good few next chapters! Can't wait! Next up date is Friday. Until then. REVIEW!


	8. Group4:Crème

Yellow! Back again with a new chapter! The last was indeed creepy, but it is supposed to be...I think. I don't know you tell me what you reads think. Get what I did there cause your readers and I...yeah. Alrighty then this chapter will calm your nerves, maybe? We will also see a new oc and there reason for being stuck here. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Flippy leaned against the wall, silent. He didn't really know what to make of Handy's death. They didn't know if it was permanent or a quick thing. They could have cried for hours only to find their friend in the infirmary, good as new. The Splendid, and Cuddles really cried for the last few hours while Flippy, being the soldier he was hadn't really been phased by his death. He'd seen plenty on the battlefield in his war days, after all he did kill his two best friends. Splendid was numb with pain, the thought of Handy being dead, not even knowing if he's friend was really dead or not. It happened so quick, the ghost, the scream and then the blood. Cuddles had tried to go back for him, but Flippy and Splendid had stopped him. Flippy's broken rib didn't really feel better, but it didn't feel worse either. He could walk with little or no pain in his abdomen. It must have been the shock and the fact that he did have a small piece of what Splendid said was glass. He didn't know where it came from considering he wasn't near the windows during the earthquake but excepted that he was hurt. Splendid got up and walked around, pacing back and forth probably wondering what to do next. Suddenly Cuddles got up and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Flippy asked.

"To find a way out" Cuddles said.

"PETUNIA! Stop!" Flaky's voice rang.

"Flaky!" Flippy called out.

They heard the sound of skin in skin contact.

"PETUNIA!" Flaky screamed and then everything went quiet for a second until they heard footsteps.

The three stood there in silence waiting for their voices, but none came.

"Flaky! Petunia!" Splendid shouted. No reply.

"Damn it!" Flippy said and clenched his fists ready to punch something. Flippy ran ahead, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him, a wall covered in blood. It looked like someone smeared it over the wall, but no dead body was found near it. Flippy's breathing began to grow deeper and he started shaking, falling to the floor on his knees. He couldn't help but wonder about the chances of the blood, smeared over the wall to be Flaky's. She screamed for Petunia to stop. Was it hers?(Petunia's)

"Flippy!" Splendid and Cuddles shouted. They too stopped dead in their tracks.

"Flippy" Splendid said and kneeled next to Flippy. Splendid was surprised to see Flippy shed a single tear.

"What are the chances, Splendid. Of that blood, being Flaky's" Flippy said in a whisper confiding his friend in his worry."And don't say little! I want the truth! Give it to me straight" He said yelling now.

"There's a chance. It's little shy of half. Like a 40:60 ratio" Splendid said.

"Oh" Flippy said and wiped away the forming tears. _There's a good chance Splendid's lying. Even though the numbers were high he still could have lied. _Flippy thought.

"What are the chances of it being Petunia's?" Flippy asked looking over to Splendid.

"60:40" He replied. Flippy clenched his fists. He was a little glad it was more likely to be Petunia's but he was still unhappy about it. Flippy saw something shiny near the wall, glistening on the light. He picked it up and saw it was a nail filer. What was a nail filer doing here?

"Hey Cuddles check this..." Splendid said over his shoulder but saw no one. He stood up, wondering where he went.

"Cuddles?" Splendid shouted out. No answer. He turned back to Flippy to find him gone as well. _People sure know how to disappear around here. _Splendid thought coldly. Cuddles went to the bathroom to puke, the blood was disgusting. He even noticed a finger print stain, as if someone wiped their finger on it. Cuddles threw up yesterday's hamburgers and washed his mouth out. He left and saw Splendid run past him, stopping.

"Did you see Flippy?" Splendid asked. Cuddles shook his head.

"He's missing?" Cuddles asked.

"Yep" Splendid said. "I think he figured out I was lying when I said the probability of the blood on the wall being Flaky's. It was higher than that a 60:40 ratio but Petunia's was a 70:30" Splendid replied.

"So now we have to find Flippy?" Cuddles asked and Splendid nodded. The duo took off while Flippy went wondering about. He walked past a boy bathroom and into a room, unknowingly aware of what he would find. For some strange reason he felt ...safe. Like nothing bad could happen. He started looking through the drawers not knowing why or what he was looking for until he found a crumpled up piece of paper. It read.

_Dear Flippy,_

_It's me Flaky. You probably won't ever see this but, I can't sleep and it'll make me feel better. I miss you, even if you tried to kill me It's better than being here. I saw a dead body today in the cafeteria. It was all fleshy and gross. I also ran into a ghost. He said we could never meet and that we were trapped here. It's me Giggles, Petunia, and Sky. The ghost named Stephen said that you could be in the future or the past. Weird huh. I wonder if you'll get this message, if you do then you're in the future, obviously. Well Flippy I hope your still alive, Giggles said that one person's gone. Dead. Like that body I saw. I hope you're safe. I hope you really are. _

Flippy stood motionless at the letter. Somewhere Flaky was crying, scared with Giggles, Petunia, and Sky. What did she mean by in the past or future? As in different time. Could Flaky have died 100 years ago? 50? 10? The numbers were countless. And she meet a ghost, saw a dead body and thought he was dead, or hope he wasn't. Flippy held the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and walked out when he bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Hey!" She said. Flippy gasp and grabbed her shoulder's thinking just for a second it was Flaky but instead of looking into the usual hazel eyes they were a dark, chocolate brown. The girl looked about 14 or 15, and looked quite surprised. He removed his hands embarrassed.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Flippy said nervous. The girl smiled and brushed it off. She had brown-red curly hair and wore a yellow one-shoulder top with denim shorts.

"My name's Crème. I came here with a few friends camping when a storm hit while we were hiking so we took refuge here and now I don't know where I am" Crème said.

"I'm Flippy. I seem to have lost my friends. Maybe we can look together" Flippy suggested. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas(yeah THAT happy).

"Can we really. It's been really lonely" She said a little sad. _Aw she so cute, like a little kid! She kind of reminds me of Flaky. _

"Yeah it be no problem" Flippy said and the duo started walking around when they passed the infirmary. Someone grabbed Flippy from behind and dragged him there making Crème run after him. He bit down on the hand covering his mouth and was surprised when he saw Splendid and Cuddles.

"What the hell?" Flippy asked angrily. "You nearly scared me to death"

"Sorry Flip but we have a major problem on our hands" Splendid said.

"What sort of problem?" Flippy asked as Crème stopped next to him. Flippy saw a bloody body on one of the beds and recognized the face. He remembered seeing once before, while in camp. The girl had a cracked skull, bleeding and was badly injured. Her clothes torn and dirty, like she got in a fight.

"Reiko!"

* * *

Suspense my people. Suspence. Well finally got in done! Had some sort of plan but I am still excepting Oc's. They always make the story better! Next update will be Monday and vote on my poll who you would like to read the most of, the groups. Next chapter will be kind of a wow, in my opinion anyway. At 1,500 words exactly. I'd love to know what you guys think. Please REVIEW!


	9. Group1:August

Yellow again! Welcome back! Whatchya think? Creepy? Calming? Surprising? I bet you missed something. I didn't put it in there...but we'll come back to that later. There's a poll that I'm doing so vote who you want to read about the most or I'll just go in the order I've done. I cried during this so don't feel bad if you do:( Well here it is Enjoy!

* * *

Petunia was sleeping until she heard a noise. Crying? Yes someone was crying. She sat up and saw a red bow in the dark.

"Giggles? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Petunia asked.

"I had a nightmare but it seemed so real" Giggles said.

"About what?" Petunia asked.

"My parents" She said. And so Giggles explained everything.

_*Dream*_

_"Where are you?" Giggles mother sobbed looking at a picture of her._

_"Honey don't worry. The cops said they'd find her. All of the campers went missing. How hard could it be to find 16 people?" Her father asked. _

_"I wish she didn't go" Giggles mother said sadly. "I'd give anything just to know she was okay" _

_"We will" Her father said. Just then the phone rang and her father answered it immediately._

_"Hello" He asked eagerly. He sighed._

_"No, I'm sorry were not interested" He said and hung up._

_"Telemarketers" He said. He turned and the phone rang again._

_"Hello?" He asked calmly. He paused before dropping the phone._

_"Honey! They did it! They found the campers including Giggles!_

_"That's great!" Her mother said jumping off the couch. And the two rushed off._

"What's bad about that?" Petunia asked.

"You haven't heard about the rest. It takes place a few weeks later" Giggles said continuing.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Pinkflower we really appreciate your decision" A nurse said. The campers had been found but they were in critical condition. Giggles was laying on a hospital bed, unconscious and unmoving._

_"Yes, please before we change our minds" Mr. Pinkflower said. The nurse removed some tubes that were in Giggles and the heart monitor went static. Giggles mother cried into her husbands chest and he began to comfort her._

_"We did the best we could. It was the right choice" Giggles father said._

"And then it ended. My parents think I'm dead Petunia! They think I died!" Giggles said sobbing.

"We will prove them wrong!" Petunia said and stood up. Petunia noticed Giggles head dropped, staring at the floor. She got up and walked away.

"Giggles!" Petunia called out and ran after her. Petunia stopped when Giggles stood in front of her.

"Petunia" Giggles sang. "Come play with me" Giggles said and dropped something metal and heavy on the floor before running off again. Giggles voice was cold with ice, blood-lust, and kindness mashed together. Petunia heard a giggle and took a step, stepping in something wet but ignored it. Petunia walked faster and faster until she ran, fearing for the safety of her friend. Petunia saw Giggles with a small shiny object in her hands, dripping with blood. The blood dripped ,making a _plop_ sound, staining the floor red.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Giggles asked looking at the wall. Petunia stared in horror as she saw Giggles blood all over the wall, spread on the wall.

"I need you to help me" Giggles said.

"Help you?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, paint the picture" Giggles said. Petunia was almost shaking taking a step closer. Petunia forced one foot after the other until she stood in front of Giggles who now faced her. She had half a shadow covering her face but Petunia could read it clearly. Her bright, kind friend was no longer there and all that was left was a nasty, twisted shell. Giggles had a pained expression on her face which was than replaced by a smile. Petunia was crying not able to hold it in any longer at the sight of her friend being this way. She was dying and in ruins. Petunia wanted to show Giggles she was truly her friend. Her best friend.

"Giggles" Petunia choked out. "I'll help you. I want to help you so I will" Petunia said and Giggles smiled wickedly. Petunia knew the only way to save her friend, and so if that was the only way, it would be done. Petunia clutched the nail filer tighter, closing her eyes and soon felt blood run trickle her wrists. Giggles gasped and fell to the floor.

_Clink_

The nail filer slipped from Petunia's hands and onto the floor sliding somewhere in the shadows. Giggle's bloody body fell at Petunia's feet, making her take a step back making her close her eyes tighter. Petunia felt her hot salty tears stain her shirt and opened her eyes, slowly. She gasped and started wheezing at the sight of her friend. Giggle's once perfectly pink hair was now stained red with sticky blood. Petunia had just killed her friend. She did. She murdered her friend. One word echoed in her mind. Murder. Petunia just murdered her friend. Petunia dropped on her knees, breathing heavy and wheezing. She wanted to help her, set her free of her misery. Guilt flooded inside of her making her feel queasy and vomited.

"Petunia" She heard someone saw weakly. Petunia saw Flaky standing there, crying. She hadn't even notice Flaky's presence.

"Flaky" Petunia said. Flaky rushed over to Giggles dead body laying on the floor and cried.

"G-Giggles" Flaky sobbed. Petunia knelt beside Flaky and sobbed with her putting her head on Giggles chest. Flaky felt sympathetic and sorry for Petunia. She had to kill her best friend and now the only thing keeping the group together was corrupted and dead. Flaky saw Petunia lift her head and raise her voice.

"Giggles. Wake up" Petunia said, sobbing.

"Petunia. She's..." Flaky said sobbing." She's gone"

"No, Flaky you're wrong! She's not gone! Giggles wake up!" Petunia said and raised her hand. Flaky flinched as she saw Petunia bring her hand down on Giggles face.

"Wake up" Petunia said.

"PETUNIA! Stop!" Flaky yelled as Petunia slapped Giggles again.

"PETUNIA!" Flaky screamed and grabbed Petunia's wrist. Petunia gasped and stared at Flaky for a few seconds before taking her hand back. Petunia screamed in Giggles chest.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Petunia! Listen to me" Flaky said.

"NO!" Petunia screamed and got up taking a few steps back, shaking violently.

"GET AWAY!" Petunia screamed at ran off.

"Petunia!" Flaky screamed and ran after her friend. She couldn't find her and began searching everywhere. Bedrooms, bathrooms and even the cafeteria. She stopped when she came across a familiar bathroom. She went inside and opened a stall. Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs when she found a girl in the bathroom. She had pale white skin, light blue eyes, and her white hair was in pigtails. She wore black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and white flats. She clawed at the rope around her neck and tried talking only to have her words scrambled into "Grrrahhhh."

"Don't worry I'll get some help!" Flaky said looking for something for the girl to stand on. When she found nothing the girl turned from pink to a shade of purple. Flaky gathered all her courage and strength and did the impossible, well for Flaky. She lifted the girl up on her shoulders and the girl gasped for air.

"Thank you" She said. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever so I said "The rope! Untie the rope" Her hands fumbled with the knot but she eventually got it. Flaky collapsed and the girl got off her, both painting.

"W-why di you try to kill yourself?" Flaky asked.

"I...I don't know. I can't remember. It felt like...like I had no control over my body before I got here and I wondered aimlessly for a long time. I suddenly started running and I saw this bathroom. I remember seeing a light but then after that it's all hazy. I'm August by the way." She said.

"Flaky. I'm Flaky. I'm looking for someone. A boy named Flippy. He has green hair, and eyes, or maybe golden-yellow ones. It depends in what mood he's in and he wears an army jacket" Flaky asked desperately.

"I haven't seen anyone but you in the last thee months. I've been stuck here when I went camping with some friends. If were asking about people. Do you know a purple haired boy named Toothy?" August asked.

"I do!" Flaky said and Augusts face lit up. "I don't know where he is or if he's alive but I'm sure we'll find him"

"Okay, I'm madly in love with him but he doesn't seem to notice. Every time I try to tell him I either lose my courage or something else takes my attention" August said looking sad.

"Don't worry August, well find him" Flaky said suddenly cheerful.

"Thank you" August said.

"No problem lets just go find Flippy and Toothy" Flaky said and stood up. August did the same and the two wandered around but what they didn't know was that certain people were following them

* * *

Dun dun duh! Well there it I! SO sorry bout not updating right away! My mom went through my stuff and I had to explain to her a few things. She said Flaky's name was stupid so I had to explain the whole porcupine thing to her and showed her the show. She actually laughed at it and I scarred my eight year old sister with it. Good times good times. Any way review your thoughts and thanks for watching!


	10. Group3:Lilith

Yellow! Here's chapter 10! I have a really good plot line and a twist ending(?) If you can call it that. Well here it is and welcome to our new OC! Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you really want to go in there?" Nutty asked uncertain.

"Why wouldn't I? Do you want to help Toothy or not?" Splendont asked.

"It's just...nevermind" Nutty said and walked into the infirmary. Splendont gasped at the bloody floor but Nutty walked on, unphased and pointed to a bed.

"Set him down here" Nutty said and so Splendont did.

"Since when did you get all serious?" Splendont asked. Nutty didn't answer and let it go. Nutty kept pulling small plastic white things from his mouth until they eventually stopped. Nutty continued eating candy and the days passed by quickly. Toothy had regains consciousness and was on medication for his wounds, and the pain. Toothy didn't remember what happened and no one told him, they didn't have the heart to.

"So, what happens after this?" Toothy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll run into others" Splendont suggested.

"Don't you get it? There isn't anyone here!" Nutty said pulling out another with thing.

"Yes, there is. I know there is. I just do" Toothy said and saw Nutty walked outside. Toothy sighed and let him be too.

"So, what now? Were going to stay here forever? I don't think so" Splendont said.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we need to find a way out of here" Toothy said. Splendont heard a scream from outside and he went to check it out. He saw nutty clutching what seemed to be a small white plastic object in his hands.

"Nutty! What happened you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Splendont scolded. Nutty was kneeling on the floor, heavy breath and hunched over.

It's...it's" Nutty whispered.

"What? Nutty I can't hear you" Splendont said annoyed.

"IT'S MY TEETH! ITS ALWAYS BEEN MY TEETH!" Nutty screamed startling Splendont.

"What?" Splendont said confused.

"The plastic pieces are bits and bits of my teeth. See" Nutty said smiling. Nutty's teeth had become rotten, yellow and was missing small bits of tooth. Nutty pulled on a rotten tooth and it came right out with ease.

"My beautiful teeth have been reduced to nothing Splendont!" Nutty cried and popped a candy mint in his mouth but instead of desolving like it was supposed to Nutty bit it and it broke his teeth, making them fall out, cracked. Most of his teeth had fallen out and now only 5 remained.

"Nutty!" Splendont said trying to comfort him but doing a very bad job at it.

"You should quit the sweets" Splendont said and Nutty broke down crying.

"I'm addicted to it like crack, if I stop I'll die" Nutty said exaggerating.

"If you don't you'll die anyways!" Splendont said.

"So what!" Nutty said and stood up.

"I'd rather die with sugar than without it" Nutty said popping another mint in his mouth.

"Nutty! Stop! You're going to die!" Splendont said but Nutty continued.

"Look! I'll eat every last candy I have before giving up on my craving!" Nutty said.

"If you want to be a stupid, stubborn dead brat than go ahead. Just don't expect a funeral okay" Splendont said and walked away from Nutty. Splendont walked and walked until he found himself in an unknown place.

"Shit" He whispered. He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and looked to see a long blond hair girl with purple and black steaks. She wore a black corset, ruffled black knee length skirt, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. She looked up and be with a dull, bored expression.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi" Splendont said. "What do you want?" Splendont asked.

"I just want to know if you saw anyone around here" The girl said.

"No, it's just me and my friends" Splendont said and started walking away but the girl followed him.

"What are you doing?" Splendont asked.

"Following you. If were going to survive we should stick together, right" She said.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Splendont said and didn't argue. They walked to the infirmary together, silent. Splendont didn't really care if she came along or not, as along as she wasn't a pain she was alright and so far she was tolerable.

"Splendont and girl" Tooth said as they entered the infirmary.

"Yeah, she decided to tag along" Splendont said.

"The more the merrier right?" Toothy said.

"I guess. I don't even know her name" Splendont said.

"Lilith. It's Lilith" She said.

"Okay, well welcome. I don't know where Nutty went but he should be back soon" Toothy said.

"Of he isn't dead yet" Splendont muttered. They just chilled for a while, talking only when necessary. The girl didn't seem to talk all that much and mostly listened to hem, looking at them carefully. She wanted to know if she stayed with them what would happen. She didn't really care about that just if they were trust worthy or not. She concluded they were okay, for now and she would stay for a while, not like she had a choice or something but she started getting more comfortable with them. She still didn't talk for a while but she didn't need to. She could tell just by there voices, how on edge they were or if they were about to snap under the pressure. She didn't find a single reason to leave, she didn't need to, or more she didn't _want _to. She was enjoying their company as it was the only she could fine in a while and she didn't want to wonder the hallways again. She was happy and so were the boys.

* * *

Well I love hoe she just sneaks in there but that's how I pictured it. Sorry of Lilith's kind of OCC but I'll adjust soon. Next chapter is Flippy's group so watch out! :3 REVIEW


	11. Group4:Crème and Rieko

Welcome back! If you didn't know I'll try and update one story everyday for easter break! Starting today(sunday). Well I hope you enjoy! Check out my profile page to see what I'm updating and when!

* * *

It had been a few days since the group found Crème and Rieko. She was still in pretty bad condition and was in and out of consciousness but Splendid was sure she'd be fine. Splendid was trying to recall their days at the asylum. They hadn't kept count and even if they did he was sure they'd miss a day already. They couldn't even tell what time it was because the building didn't have any windows. They used to know but their phone's stopped working and even the clocks were stuck at 4:21 PM. Cuddles had been missing so the gang left to find Cuddles, asleep in a hallway.

"Cuddles" Flippy said shaking him. "Cuddles wake up" Cuddles fell forward and Flippy saw he had his head bashed in by a heavy object.

"Cuddles!" Splendid exclaimed. Flippy looked shocked and he didn't know what to say, or do. He backed up and just kept walking.

"Flippy" Splendid said and walked after his friend.

"I...I don't know if I can take it" Flippy said clenching his fists together.

"What?" Splendid asked while Crème examined Cuddles body.

"Everyone. Dying. And they don't come back to life like they used to" Flippy said breathing heavily. "What...what if we stumble upon someone who we know. Like, Toothy, or..or..Petunia or..." He took a deep breath. "Flaky" Flippy said in a whisper. Splendid never really thought of it that way. Of all their friends dying in a gruesome death. He didn't really want to think of it that much. Splendid walked up to Flippy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Flippy..I promise. I won't let anyone die if I can help it. I guess Cuddles was unlucky" He said and Flippy looked at him.

"Um, not to interrupt but speaking of unlucky, it looks as if someone cut off Cuddles foot" Crème said and the two boys snapped out of their deep conversation.

"Who could have done this?"Crème asked.

"I don't know" Splendid said and sighed.

"That was what got him killed. He was missing his leg and he probably tripped or something" Flippy said.

"Yeah, let's get back to Rieko" Crème suggested and the three set off. Rieko was sitting up drinking some water, when they entered.

"Hey" Rieko said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Splendid asked sitting next to her.

"Fine, I guess" She answered.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Splendid asked.

"Uh, sure" Rieko said laying down. Flippy sat on the bed next to her and Crème pulled up a chair.

"Well it started with me and Nicky..." Rieko started.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, Rieko. Let's go through here" Nicky said pointing to a door._

_"It's locked" Rieko said once she tried to open it._

_"This one isn't" Nicky said pulling on a door next to it. The two entered and they were outside._

_"Hey! look were outside, but it's really dark. It must be night" Nicky said._

_"Yeah, it must be" Rieko said._

_"Hey, I got an idea. I'll go look for help in the forest and you can stay here" Nicky suggested. "Than people will rescue you" Nicky said._

_"Why don't I go with you" Rieko said._

_"If I get lost I don't want both of us to get lost" Nicky said._

_"Good point" Rieko said and sat down. Nicky climbed the fence surrounding the asylum and ran into what seemed like the forest. After a while Rieko fell asleep to the sound of rain and heard the door squeak open, making her wake up. Rieko heard footsteps and she didn't move until they stopped. Rieko's heart was racing and she jumped as soon as she heard the person behind her move. Luckily she was just in time because there was a nurse, holding a baseball bat. Rieko stood in the rain and the nurse dressed in red ran at her with the baseball bat. Rieko jumped out of the way and eventually was backed up into the wall. She ducked and turned to run but was struck in the back of the head, making her fall. She was struck again and again until she was limp. The nurse seemed satisfied and threw the baseball against the wall making a bumping sound. Rieko felt herself being dragged by her foot and was out of the rain and into the hospital just as she heard a scream in the distance. Splendid was flying by when he saw her lying on the ground by herself._

_*End*_

"And that's what happened. She beat me with a baseball bat and you found me" Rieko said.

"I see, so that's what happened" Splendid said.

"But what happened to Nicky?" Flippy asked concerned.

"She didn't come back" Rieko said.

"Oh, I wonder what happened to her" Crème said, curious.

* * *

Nicky wondered the bare black forest that was burned. She didn't know what from but she was focusing on getting help at the moment. She wondered how Rieko was and considered going back but refused when she told herself it was for the better that she went alone. Nicky felt flies stick to her and shooed them away, but she then fell. Nicky tried to get up but she was very weak, for some reason. She saw the tree roots start to creep up on her and she struggled to get them off. Eventually she was covered in roots and she saw the tree's sway in the wind. She grabbed a stick and broke it, to get it sharp. She began to stab the roots but it was useless. She couldn't do anything with a stick and eventually some animals started to some near her, sniffing her and she shood them away but they stuck around. She twisted around, scratching some trees, dirt, plants anything she could use to help her. She felt sticky liquid on her hands and saw it was tree sap. She wiped it on her clothes and tried to pry off the roots but she couldn't. She suddenly had and idea and started to scratch at the roots. Their sap got all over her but she didn't care. Her fingers stated to bleed and it hurt but she still scratched away at the bark. Soon she got almost out when she noticed something about the sap. It was yellow with bits of red, thin liquid inside. She looked and saw her arms and hands were all fleshy and that she was bleeding. In her attempt to get free she didn't notice the sap burn away at her skin. She screamed in fear, and pain as it burned her. The sap was acidic, and the animals seem to be attracted to the sap. The animals started to come closer and closer and even started to crawl on her. The nipped and nibbled on her skin and she screamed. They soon became tearing big chunks out and started to eat her. The forest was a death trap, for humans and animals. The animals had died too.

* * *

The last part was inspired by the life of Pi, I watched it yesterday and at first I thought it was stupid but it was a really good movie! It was beautiful and amazing! And somehow realistic. It's sad at the end though. I cried, yes I CRIED! Okay now I'm rambling on. REVIEW!


	12. Group 1:Flaky, and Group 4:Flippy

I"M SO SORRY! I'm back! I am over writers block and have finally come back to you my people! And now I present CAMP IDW! CHAPTER 12!

* * *

Flaky, August and Sky were at their make shiftcamp of a candle that they found and sleeping bags around it. They had wondered around as most of the doors was locked, making it tough to find supplies. Flaky was sleeping so Sky and August sat there in silence.

"Do you..." Sky started AND August looked at her.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Sky asked and August looked at her.

"I'm sure we can" She said smiling and Sky smiled too.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" August said and blew out the candle. Sky laid down as well and closed her eyes before falling asleep, dreaming of home and her family. A shadow lurked in the distance, watching and waiting. Her eyes burned with hatred and envy of them, having each other, but that would soon change. She snuck to the nearest one, Flaky and waited for the effect of the water she drank earlier. She slipped a sugar in there that passed her out for a while and she checked Flaky's breathing, getting heavier and she started to snore. The girl moved on the Sky, taking out a small knife. She quickly stabbed Sky in the throat with it and watched as she struggles to breath before dying. She then moved on to the next victim, August. She took the knife and watched as she almost plunged it into August's neck but Flaky stirred, causing the murder to be off guard and look at her, annoyed. The girl moved to Flaky and stood there muttering to herself.

"You always did annoy me when we were friends" She said and took Flaky by the hair, dragging her through the halls until she came to the room where she kept her tools. She had to get this done before _he _got mad. Flaky woke up to feel herself being tied to a bed post, and she screamed hoping someone would hear her. She pulled on the ropes but she couldn't break them, and she screamed when she saw a familiar face.

"P-Petunia!" She said shocked and Petunia laughed.

"Yes Flaky. I am alive and I want my revenge for making me kill my best friend and leaving me behind!" Petunia said.

"W-What!" Flaky asked.

"If only you killed Giggles she wouldn't be haunting me!"

"PETUNIA! You're not making any sense! Please stop! Let me go this isn't right!" Flaky pleaded.

"Shut up!" Petunia said and took a knife in her hand. She stabbed Flaky's eye and she screamed in pain.

"P-P-P-PETUNIA!" Flaky screamed, crying.

"NO! NO MORE EXCUSES!" Petunia said and pulled out Flaky's eye. Flaky screamed in agony as her right eyes vision turned black.

"NO STOP!" Flaky screamed and wiggled under the ropes. Petunia stabbed Flaky's arm and tore it down, causing a huge gash in her arm. Blood spread all over the sheets and her arm, making Flaky cry and grip the bed in pain and frustration.

"W-Why" Flaky sobbed out. Petunia stabbed Flaky's cheek and watched at blood poured in Flaky's mouth. Petunia took the knife and pressed it against Flaky's right leg.

"I'll show you the pain I felt" Was all she said and became to saw back and forth through Flaky's legs, making Flaky scream and chock on the blood. Flaky spit it out and began to struggle free, but it was no use, Flaky wasn't strong enough. Petunia had sawed off half of Flaky's leg when she hit bone. Petunia still sawed and cracked the bone, making Flaky lay there, paralyzed. Petunia had now cut through the bone and onto the flesh once again feeling numb pain. Flaky's leg was now clear off and Petunia began to work on the other leg, sawing it with the sharp knife. Flaky clawed at Petunia's face and managed to knock her off and drop the knife. Flaky grabbed it with her teeth and sawed the rope off her one hand, but Petunia grabbed it and slashed Flaky across the face, making her howl in pain. Flaky was angered with pain and broke the ropes holding her. Flaky jumped on Petunia and made the knife go in her eye instead of her. Flaky fell off Petunia to the floor and Flaky crawled away using her hands as Petunia tried to get the knife out. Flaky crawled away until she felt someone's boot on her head, pressing it to the ground. She began to cry as the it became heavier and heavier until she finally let herself go. Flippy snapped up, breathing heavily and nearly crying. He looked around, frantic and got up before going to where Flaky was.

_Room 236...236...236_

Flippy looked around frantic and saw a body, a skeleton body with the head bashed in. Flippy dropped to his knees and rolled over the skeleton. It was stained with blood and it's flesh was peeling away. Flies were all over and flew away when Flippy moved it. Flippy saw a white hair clip that Flaky wore, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Flaky was dead, she had been killed a long time ago by the looks of it. Splendid lingered behind and looked away at the crying soldier, unable to bare the thought of the bright, shy red-head being gone. She was always there when someone needed her and he was grateful. Crème was asleep in the room with Rieko, both alone and were kicked out for being boys. The girls wanted their "privacy" as they said. Splendid slowly walked to the door and knocked quietly and gently not to startle them. He heard someone groan and the shuffling of blankets as one of the girls got up, obviously annoyed. The door swung open and Crème looked up at Splendid, looking pissed.

"What?" She asked looking at him giving his the -This better be important- look. Splendid stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. Crème didn't know Flaky, and he wasn't sure how she'd take the news, and neither did Flippy.

"I found someone, a young girl named Flaky. She was a really good friend of mine and Rieko knows her so I thought she might want to know" Splendid said and Crème's facial expression changed from that -This better be important- look to sympathy.

"Oh, yes, sure I'll wake her up" She said and walked over the Reiko.

"Rieko" Crème whispered.

"What?" Rieko asked and rolled over the face Crème.

"Flaky, she's dead" Crème said and Rieko sat up.

"What? That's terrible news!" She said and got up, but was dizzy from the sudden movement.

"What about Flippy?" Rieko asked and Splendid looked at the door.

"He's not taking the news so well" Splendid said as he remembered Flippy crying at Flaky's corpse.

"So, what now?" Rieko asked.

"Well see" Splendid said and returned to Flippy. Splendid knew this was going to be tough, but he had to pull through. He had to step up.

* * *

I'll do the next chapter soon don't hate me! Oh and REVIEW!


	13. Group1: Revenge and secrets!

"August, I think we're lost" Flaky said as they wondered the hallways.

"Yeah, and we still didn't find Petunia, or Sky!" August said and Flaky spotted something. A small blue object in the hallway. She raced towards it and gasped when she saw the familiar blue backpack, dark green tree air fresheners handing from it. She bent down and unzipped it, examining it's contents. What Flaky found was quite shocking, and it mad Flaky mad!

"That bitch!" She yelled and pulled out a bag.

"What?" August said surprised as Flakys sudden outburst.

"Petunia had food and water and she didn't even share!" Flaky said and grabbed the supplies. "We were running low for a while and she didn't say anything! She was planning on letting all of us starve and die of thirst while she stayed nice and cool. No wonder she looked so healthy" Flaky said and handed August a water.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon I have to use the bathroom" She said and walked off. Flaky was chowing down on the water when August came back.

"I think we should save that for later don't you think?" She asked and Flaky nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I got carried away" She said and slung the backpack over her shoulder.

"So what now?" Flaky asked.

"We search" August said and they continued there quest. It soon became dark and shadows unknowingly following them.

"I call August" A girl said.

"Fine but I get Flaky. The red-head" Petunia said.

"Whats your problem?" The girl asked.

"I have some revenge to take care of" Petunia said and the two slipped back into the shadows.

"Well lets go" August said and Flaky followed. Flaky and August were focused on direction when Flaky remembered Sky.

"OH MY GOSH! I just remembered I left Sky at the camp site yesterday!" Flaky said and the two raced to the campsite.

"She's not here!" Flaky said and looked at the empty beds. Petunia had growled under her breath and turned to the black-haired girl, her bright purple eyes glowing in the shadow.

"Go and inform the master that the poison didn't work and ask for further instructions" Petunia said and the girl dashed off, silent. Flaky searched and searched and searched but she couldn't fine Sky anywhere! She returned to the camp site and waited hoping for her to return soon. Meanwhile Sky was wondering around, lost.

"When I woke up I didn't find Flaky, Giggles or Petunia this morning" She said aloud. "I hope nothing happened to them"

"I would worry about yourself" Petunia said and Sky hugged her.

"Petunia!" She said and Petunia smiled, knowing an advantage.

"Come with me" Petunia said and she saw her partner. She sliced her finger across her neck and slipped back into the shadows, giving Petunia an idea.

"Hey Sky, wanna candy bar?" Petunia asked and Sky took it. She ate it and threw away the wrapper. She then led Sky back to her camp where Flaky and August were.

"Sky! We were so worried! Petunia! I thought you were lost too!" Flaky said and hugged Petunia.

"Is that my bag?" Petunia asked pointing to the bag on Flaky's back.

"Yeah, you bitch! You kept food a secret from us, BUT I guess I can forgive you" Flaky said and Petunia hugged her. It soon got dark and when everyone was sleeping Petunia slipped out from her sleeping bag and meet her partner, seeing her purple eyes glow in the dark. Petunia's eyes burned with hatred and envy of them, having each other, but that would soon change. She snuck to the nearest one, Flaky and waited for the effect of the water she drank earlier. She slipped a sugar in there that passed her out for a while and she checked Flaky's breathing, getting heavier and she started to snore. Petunia moved on to Sky, taking out a small knife. She quickly stabbed Sky in the throat with it and watched as she struggled to breath before dying. She then moved on to the next victim, August. Petunia took the knife and watched as she almost plunged it into August's neck but Flaky stirred, causing the murderer to be off guard and look at her, annoyed. Petunia then moved to Flaky and stood there muttering to herself.

"You always did annoy me when we were friends" She said and looked to her partner, signaling for her to finish August off. She slipped out of the shadows to reveal her face, a flame like birthmark on her left eye, visible all the way down to her stomach. She wore a black cut off tank top, short jeans and tennis shoes, which went good with her tan skin. She walked over, her black hair swaying against her hip. She took out her long blade and placed it against Augusts head. She pushed down, blood splattering over her and her clothes. She laughed as Petunia dragged Flaky by the hair and tied her to the bed, but Flaky wasn't passed out. She kicked Petunia in the face and ran out the door. She ran out and almost tripped but brushed her fingers against the ground to help her keep moving. She raced out as Petunia followed her, but Blacky, Petunia's partner intercepted her and tackled Flaky to the ground. Blacky had a knife in her mouth, trying to swing it at Flaky, but Flaky's small figure was able to dodge most of the ones aimed at her face as Blacky held Flaky's wrists with her hands. Flaky kicked Blacky off of her and ran, but she bumped into someone else. She looked up as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Impossible" Flaky whispered. The man brought his face closer to her and laughed. "F-Fliqpy"

"That's right my dear. You're in my world. I control everything around here, even you. This is where I go when I'm in Flippy's mind. This is my domain and you're my pet, and I say sleep" He said and Flaky saw blackness over take her. She dropped to her knees and couldn't feel her arms. She hit the floor and fell unconscious.

* * *

Yay! Chapter whatever is here! Hope you enjoyed and liked the surprise? I hope u did! well REVIEW!


	14. Group 6: Rush and Flaky

OMG! Thank you so much for the OC, Rush! He fits PERFECTLY in the story and I got the perfect curse! Hehehe!

* * *

Rush had wondered alone for a long time, wondering where he was all by himself. Surely there was more people than just himself, right? And that's when he heard it. A cry for help he wanted to hear. His body sprang into action and ran towards the sound of the scream not even thinking about what might lie ahead. He saw a tall male wearing a an army jacket holding a red-head's wrist. Suddenly she dropped to the ground and Rush sprang into action. He tackled the man, and he fell to the ground with a oof, the red-head laying there unconscious.

"What happened to her!" Rush yelled.

"I don't have time to deal with you, I have other problems" The green-haired attacker said and looked to the girl. Rush stepped in front of her and stared at the man in front of him. He pulled out a bowie-knife and licked the blood from it. Rush looked at him with disgust as he saw the man hold something in his hand.

"I have luck on my side, a lucky rabbits foot" He said and held a bright yellow foot rabbit foot tied to a rope. Rush looked at him and his confidence suddenly dropped, but he didn't move.

"Gr, you want a fight? I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" The man said and charged at Rush holding his rabbit's foot and bowie-knife tightly in his hands. Rush jumped out-of-the-way as Fliqpy rushed at him and Fliqpy saw. Suddenly the ground below Rush fell, but Rush was quick enough to jump to the other side and land on his feet perfectly. Fliqpy growled and Rush suddenly felt someone grab him from behind.

"Good job Petunia" Fliqpy said and Rush felt something drip from his cheek onto his shoulder.

"AH! BLOOD!" Petunia screamed and ran away in disgust.

"PETUNIA! Useless bitch!" Fliqpy yelled and Rush was glad for once about his curse. He smirked and spotted a weapon he could use. Fliqpy stared at Rush and he felt light-headed. Fliqpy tackled him and stabbed his shoulder but Rush didn't scream, he was used to it after all Rush pushed Fliqpy off of him and suddenly he heard something. He heard a small light bell ring somewhere in the distance.

"LIsten you, I have to go for now, but if we meet again I will fucking kill you!" Fliqpy hissed and disappeared in thin air. Rush gasped and growled looking around until he remembered the injured red-head. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style. Rush couldn't help but notice she had dried blood on her clothes and was in terrible condition, and blushed when he realized he would have to change her when he found some clothes. Rush walked to a room and set her down on a bed. She looked as if she was sleeping and he looked around the room for something he could use to clean her up. Rush noticed there was a changing table and he noticed this was a hospital room for new mothers. He also noticed a dresser, hopefully with clothes that would fit her. Rush picked out a red baggy shirt and a pair of jeans. He placed it on the dresser and looked around for a dishcloth but only found baby wipes. He picked up a pack and walked back to the sleeping beauty, then he wiped off the dirty and blood off of her face. Rush was glad she wasn't injured for both of them, especially Rush. He sighed and wipped a patch of dirty from her cheek and he couldn't help but blush. She stirred and he got up from the bed and gave her some room to stretch and not get the wrong idea about him.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Rush my dear, and you're safe because of me" Rush said and smiled a heroic smile to her, thought she didn't seem to care. Flaky had seen Splendid say stuff like that so she wasn't surprised.

"What happened?" She asked and Rush smiled.

"You were attacked by a mysterious man, but I fought him off!" Rush said proudly.

"R-Really! You fought Fliqpy!" She asked as is he was lying.

"Yes I did" Rush said and Flaky smiled.

"I'm Flaky and t-thanks for rescuing me" Flaky said and extended her hand, but he didn't take it.

"Sorry, I'm not a people person" Rush said and looked away.

"Well I have to say I would normally part with a person, but you are the only person I have seen in a very long time missy!" Rush said.

"So I guess we have to walk together than" Flaky said.

"Guess so, but let's just make sure we stick together and no one will get hurt" He said and Flaky's eyes widened taking it as a threat that wasn't real. Rush didn't mean it in a threatening way, he just really didn't feel like being reminded by his curse once again.

"O-Okay" Flaky said and followed Rush when she noticed the red stain on his shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Flaky said and noticed Rush had a cut on his cheek, fresh with blood.

"Huh? Oh, right" Rush said and Flaky got a medical kit and sat Rush in the bed.

"You must have gotten it while fighting Fliqpy. You're very lucky you survived" Flaky said cleaning Rushes cheek.

"I don't feel lucky" Rush said even thought he knew he was. Rush wasn't lucky in his opinion, sure he won scratch offs a lot, and yeah he won a lot of bets, but he knew his fate was unlucky, his luck was there to keep from killing himself after all. Rush smiled and looked at Flaky who studied his face as she cleaned the wound.

"You're very pretty" He said and Flaky blushed.

"Thank you" She said and put the medical kit away. She noticed the clothes on the dresser and picked them up.

"I will change into these, I mean, unless you want to wear a bra" Flaky teased and Rush laughed.

"I love wearing a bra as much as the next guy, but I'm good for now" He said and Flaky giggled and went into the bathroom to change. After she came out Rush blushed at Flaky's petite figure hidden under all the baggy clothes.

"Um...My eyes are up here" Flaky said and Rush looked away embarrassed and Flaky giggled.

"Sorry if I'm teasing it's just easy to tease someone who isn't busy teasing me" Flaky said and blushed when she saw Rush blush.

"W-we should get going" Rush said and walked out of the room followed by Flaky. Rush suddenly felt nervous, and he knew why. He looked past Flaky and she seemed to be fine. Rush sighed and noticed Flaky passed him and was leading on as if she knew what she was doing. Rush lagged behind and he knew what was happening, but he didn't know how to stop it. Rush caught up with Flaky and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rush asked.

"I don't know. You just seem a little..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah" Flaky said and felt nervous herself.

"Don't worry about me okay?" Rush said.

"Okay, but you shouldn't worry either, we can take care of ourselves if we run into Fliqpy again!" Flaky said smiling.

"That's not what I was worried about" Rush said and sighed. He changed the subject quickly before Flaky could ask about what.

"Hey look, a dime" Rush said and handed it to Flaky.

"Do you know what they say about dimes? That they're the spirit of dead people watching you" Flaky said and shuttered.

"I never knew that. Hey watch o-"

"AH!" Flaky screamed as she got spider webs in her face. She threw them off of her and Rush felt bad for her. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and she could too.

"Be careful" Rush said. Man, this girl was going to give him a heart attack.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Deals, and Group 6 (again) : Rue

"Grrr, why now of all times" He growled under his breath as he walked the long dark hallway. He walked swiftly and quickly but he somehow managed to stomp on the ground as he walked making the floor creak with the heavy weight on it. The man was angry, ready to burst into a rage no one near his would want to see, and be lucky to survive with his nature, but if he heard good news for once he would be willing to calm himself before someone got seriously hurt.

He stopped by a wall, a plain old wall by a glance but if you looked closer there was a crack. A crack that had a key hole in it that only could be seen by those who were observant or already knew if its existence.

The angry man huffed and removed the key hidden behind his chained dog tag with care, not wanting to break it and go into a rage. He pushed the key in the key hole and pushed on the wall with some force moving a little. He then let a person on the other side pull it open the rest of the way before closing and locking it again.

"Tell me you interrupted me with good news or someone will get their head in a jar" He said and looked at the woman who stood beside him.

"Of course I do so don't keep your panties in a bunch. I have the prisoner you asked for and they're ready to compromise" She said and Fliqpy smirked.

"Good work Blacky, bring her to me immediately" He said and Blacky nodded.

"PETUNIA!" She screamed and Petunia came running over wiping the non-stained shoulder of her shirt.

"Get me the girl" Blacky said and Petunia hissed.

"Why do I have to?" Petunia complained and Blacky smacked her in the head, hoping to knock some sense into her. She grabbed Petunias messy hair and pulled it to gather her attention.

"Because of we don't get this thing in check they might realize they could have escaped from the moment they stepped out of their cabins and into the hospital. If that happens we're stuck here forever, and dead in one of Fliqpy's rage fits again" Blacky said and let go of Petunia's hair, watching her scamper off to the next room.

She returned her attention to Fliqpy who sat down on a red, dirty, blood stained couch hunched over, obviously deep in thought.

Fliqpy" Blacky said earning a glance from the hunched over male.

"Yes?" He asked curious as to why she would take his attention away from his thoughts at an important time.

"When will you stop tormenting their emotions and end this silly game?" She asked nervously. She half expected him to hit her as she had with Petunia but much to her surprise he smirked and stood up giving her a satisfied look.

"My dear, you ask when this will stop? Oh, you do not see as I see, and you do not feel as I feel, because of you did you would see this is just the beginning. The game may have started but this is where things become fun. I haven't even broken down on them yet, no not yet. I wore them down first, make them easier to manipulate and command. I control this world they're in, it is mine and mine alone. You are just here to help me and escape my domain which I have promised in exchange for your help which I am grateful for" He said and laughed.

Blacky stood there and heard the door open indicating Petunia and the prisoner was back. With what Fliqpy saw he couldn't help but smile and had the perfect plan hatched in his mind as the red and gray eyed female stood before him.

"I have a deal to offer"

* * *

"AH!" Flaky and Rush stared into the dark corridor and Flaky ran towards it. Rush hesitated before running too, only to bump into Flaky being unable to see very well with the darkness and spider webs all over the place. Soon the scream got louder and Flaky could make out the shape of a young woman, no older than 15 or 16 wailing around. Apparently she couldn't see Flaky as she tried to move towards her struggling against the webs.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm almost there!" Flaky said and grabbed the girls wrist and embraced her. The girl didn't struggle anymore and cried into Flaky's shoulder, obviously not caring she was a stranger. Rush managed to find the two girls and saw Flaky had comforted her into a calm state, no longer crying. Flaky wiped the girls pink puffy eyes like a child and gasped when she saw those eyes once before accidentally knocking off Moles glasses after bumping into him on the street.

"Um, excuse me, but are you blind?" Flaky asked and the girl looked at her, or in her direction.

"Yes I am. Sorry about this, i just HATE spiders!" She said and stood up along with Flaky's help.

"Are you by yourself?" Flaky asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes I was with a group but...Umbra...she...i-it's not important. Thank you from helping me" She said and Flaky nodded.

"Yes, well we're not fully in the clear, we still need to find a way to get out of here, and away from these webs" Flaky said swatting away a visible web from her sight.

"Hey, come with us. We can make sure you're safe" Rush said.

"I can take care of myself, but traveling in numbers are a good idea. Have you seen anyone else around?" She asked.

"No, none that aren't dead" Rush said quickly earning a worried glance from Flaky. Rush gave her a look and Flaky a while they found out the girl's name was Rue as in sadness which was plenty around here. Rush promised to look after the girls and knew that even if he didn't have a heroic nature, he would if he wanted to survive, or let go of all his feelings towards them to survive and become a murder like Fliqpy. Rush growled and smiled looking at Flaky's lovely smile and knew which path he wanted. He seemed to like company.

* * *

Well I'm back after some very long writers block...hoped you guys liked this chapter and if anything is confusing it shall be explained!(Ahem...chapter 12 and 13) ahaha...be patient! Well as always...REVIEW!


End file.
